


Ministop

by quiteanight



Category: SB19
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confession, Friends to Lovers, Joken - Freeform, M/M, a very important prompt, lets go joken nation, pls be kind, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight
Summary: Ken, a probinsyano, went to Manila in hopes of a better future and Josh, a man known for his rackets, helps him out.aka @nasejohn 's take on a prompt.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson (Joken)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Ministop

Ken and Josh are greeted by the pitch dark sky again. Everytime they would leave the building, the sky is already dark; it’s as if the sun wandered off and left them alone. It’s as if the light betrayed them and left too quickly. Ken missed looking at the sunset at his home, the yellow streaks of the sun would bleed into the sky all the while the breeze of the evening would start to pick up. His hometown felt cozy and just.. familiar. On command, Ken’s eyes fall back to Josh. He was staring straight up the dark sky, no stars, just the moon peeking through the gray clouds above. Josh breathe in audibly, and hummed his exhale. 

“Tapos na yung shift na’tin! Makakatulog ka na rin, Ken!” Josh exclaimed, still looking up to the sky.   
Ken smiled at him. It’s like Josh was talking to the sky above and calling it Ken. 

  
_Cute._

On late nights like these, Ken would simply just walk to the nearest jeepney stop and wait along with other workers, quiet and tired, holding their work in their shoulders; all of them yearning for the comfort of their home. After so many months of searching for a job, he didn't really have the time to complain about how tough his life in Manila got. At first, he didn't know where to start. Ken was lost and the allowance he made for himself couldn't get him through for the week. Ken was only a staff in a restaurant so he cleaned countless tables and plates until his hands prune and his body ache.   
Truthfully, he had one plan in mind, to have a better future for himself and in turn, to earn money for his family. He was ambitious and naive, he admits that. Though, Ken can't deny it. He really missed his home, how everything was so simple and laid-out for him. Ken expected it, missing his family, his home, his life in the province, but these days, everything just feels different. There was something new, something different.   
There was Josh.

_Iba 'to ah. Bakit…_

_Bakit parang ayoko pang umuwi?_

There was that feeling again, Ken doesn’t know why but it bothers him so much. He lets out a sigh, shrugging off the unfamiliarity.

“Bakit?” Josh chimes in, breaking Ken’s thoughts.

“Gabi nanaman.” Ken replies, too tired to explain.

“Hindi mo ba alam? Nabubuhay ang Manila sa gabi.” Josh says cheerily. He was beaming, smiling at his own remark. Ken gave him a confused look. _Bakit hanggang ngayon pinipilit mong ngumiti? Ken thought. Paano ba kita mapapasaya?_

When Ken said he wanted a new life for himself, he thought it would be like this. Working during late hours, having a crappy place to go home to, and meeting shitty people. He knew all of this. He knew how demanding city life can get but why? Even if his expectations are almost non-existent, how come there’s one person that’s willing to help him, a complete stranger. How is that person so broken and tired and yet, still pushing through the day. How is that despite everything bad Josh had to go through, he still stayed for Ken. 

_Paano ba kita mapapasaya ng totoo?_ Ken thought, thinking about everything Josh did for him. 

While walking to Josh’s beat up car, Ken felt his body ache. Josh look at Ken worriedly, but Ken simply pointed at the car, waiting for the man to unlock the car doors. Instead of driving by Ken’s place, Josh insisted they eat first. _Libre ko na._ Josh said to convince Ken. Little did he know, Ken would gladly stay. He will always stay for Josh.

And there they were, sitting at a deserted Ministop by the road, eating microwaved chicken at 2 am. Ken was too preoccupied with pulling apart his food when he noticed that the person in front of him fell silent. Ken looked up from his meal to see Josh struggling to keep his head up and eyes open. 

“Josh? Kaya pa ba?” Ken said but with no luck, Josh is still asleep.

  
_Puta, bakit ang cute?_

**Author's Note:**

> there will be another chapter, just wanted to post this since it's been sitting on my google docs for so long. might as well share this work with u uwu <3


End file.
